Miradas
by Nami Swaan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando hay dos jóvenes amantes en la cama y otros siete jóvenes cotillas espiando? LuNa Prometo que la historia es mejor que el resumen T-T


**NOTA: **

**-**Ocurre antes de llegar a Sabaody

-Es un LuNa

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>MIRADAS<strong>

Era una tranquila y apacible noche, las estrellas brillaban contentas en el cielo, acompañadas por una sonriente y traviesa luna que lucía encima del barco de Los Mugiwara: El Thousand Sunny Go.

En él, dos jóvenes amantes se encontraban en una pequeña habitación, tan solo iluminada por la tenue luz que emitía una pequeña lámpara de la habitación, abrazados y semidesnudos, tan solo cubiertos por su ropa interior y una fina sabana.

Se podía distinguir la tranquilidad y la pasión que emanaba de cada uno de ellos, al menos, hasta tal punto en el que la joven amante de cabellos cortos y anaranjados tuvo una extraña sensación, de la que su amante se pudo percatar con facilidad; rompiendo el abrazo que hasta hace un momento ambos jóvenes disfrutaban.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él al ver a su amante mirar de un lado a otro nerviosa.

—No, nada —respondió ella intentando parecer tranquila mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del muchacho—. No te preocupes.

—Lo siento, pero no te creo. Me temo que te conozco demasiado bien —contestó él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, consiguiendo desconcertar a la muchacha de cabellera naranja—. Te conozco demasiado bien —repitió—, tan bien que puedo averiguar con facilidad cuando me mientes y cuando me dices la verdad, así que… ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó de nuevo el morocho, haciendo brotar un pequeño suspiro de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Está bien, tú ganas… —dijo la joven resignada— He tenido la sensación de cómo si nos estuvieran observando desde algún lugar de la habitación… —confesó ella dirigiendo su mirada al chico, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

— ¿Observar? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, a lo que la joven amante solo asintió con una mirada inocente e infantil, volviendo loco por dentro al muchacho de ternura; aguantándose las ganas de tirarse encima de ella y devorarla y saborearla a besos— ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes, sabiendo que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de ello?

—Bueno… no quería incomodarte ni preocuparte por una tontería mía que posiblemente ni sea verdad.

—Venga ya… sabes que puedes contármelo todo… no te preocupes tanto por mí —contestó el moreno reconfortándola en sus brazos—. Pero, aunque así fuera, no deberías darle importancia, es mejor hacer caso omiso y seguir a lo nuestro— comentó él depositando un suave beso sobre los labios de la joven.

—Tienes razón, mejor será dormir; mañana nos espera un día muy largo y agotador. Buenas noches, Luffy —se despidió ella.

—Buenas noches, Nami. Hasta mañana; y que sueñes muy dulcemente conmigo —bromeó el amante con una sonrisa juguetona y divertida, haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

—Eso espero —contestó ella mientras daba un apasionado beso de buenas noches a su amante. Para después apagar la luz, y dormirse abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>— ¡Cocinero idita, gracias a tus llantos casi nos descubren! —decía en voz baja un hombre de cabello verde irritado.<p>

—Oye, marimo; no me eches a mi toda la culpa, te recuerdo que aquí el cuarteto este estaba diciendo todo el rato "¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen!" sin parar —se defendía otro hombre, solo que éste era rubio y tenía las cejas rizadas; estaba un poco más irritado que el anterior.

— ¡A nosotros no nos metáis en vuestras peleas! ¡Y era Zoro el que estaba acaparando todo el espacio y no nos dejaba ver! —se quejó el cuarteto, echándole la culpa al primero de todos los hombres que habló.

— ¡Un momento, yo-! —pensaba defenderse, pero no pudo ya que unas extrañas y suaves manos que salieron de la nada taparon la boca de los 6 hombres.

— ¡Callaos todos! Vais a conseguir que nos descubran, y eso pasa, los 7 estaremos metidos en un buen lío —dijo una muchacha morena de pelo liso— Zoro; es normal que Sanji esté así ¿de qué te extrañas? —Preguntó intentando hacerle reaccionar— Sanji; al igual que tú lloras por haber perdido a Nami, ellos pueden emocionarse —dijo sin dejar protestar a ninguno de ellos— Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook; no podéis echarle la culpa a Zoro ya que erais vosotros los que estabais acaparando todo el espacio por el que podíamos ver y... —pero fue interrumpida por Zoro.

—Sh, Robin, cállate; alguien se ha despertado —informó Zoro susurrando, consiguiendo hacerles callar a todos—. ¿Qué? ¿No hay nadie en la cama?

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron el resto sorprendidos.

—Esto no puede ser bueno; silencio —ordenó inmediatamente Robin.

…

— ¿El qué no puede ser bueno, si se puede saber? —preguntó una muchacha pelirroja con una mirada asesina, que apareció delante de ellos, abriendo la puerta que estaba entreabierta; haciendo caer a todos, ya que estaban apoyados en ella, mostrando a dos jóvenes no muy contentos que digamos.

— ¡Pues qué va a ser sino, mi Nami-swaan; que tú y Luffy no nos descubráis espiándoos!

—Mierda… —dijeron todos excepto los dos amantes y Sanji, quien fue el que los descubrió a todos.

— ¿Así que era eso? ¿Y os parece bonito eso de espiar a la gente en su momento de intimidad? —preguntó otra vez la joven pelirroja rodeada de un aura negra y una mirada asesina, acompañada por Luffy, quien estaba igual que ella.

Los dos muchachos se estaban acercando cada vez más al resto de sus compañeros, menos a Robin, quien desapareció instantáneamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta; mientras que el resto de sus compañeros huían corriendo de su "posible" muerte.

* * *

><p>—Fufufu, será bueno saber que pasará mañana —comentó para sí Nico Robin con una sonrisa desde lo alto de la torre de vigilancia observando a sus amigos correr por la cubierta alarmados siendo perseguidos por los dos jóvenes amantes.<p>

**+The end+**


End file.
